mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Homestuck: Act 6 Act 2
} |caption = You are Jane Crocker again. And once again, you have woken up on the moon of Prospit, without any recollection of how you fell asleep. You think you were going outside to get the mail? You can't remember. |Row 1 title = Start |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = End |Row 2 info = Unknown |Row 3 title = Length |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 title = Previous |Row 4 info = Act 6 Intermission 1 |Row 5 title = Following |Row 5 info = Unknown }} Act 6 Act 2 is part of Act 6. It is the current act, and is untitled for now. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * Jane is looking out her window, observing the visions of Prospit's solar eclipse. * Jane is suddenly stabbed by her session's Jack Noir, who had also had Jake's dream self killed. * Jack gets out his watch to check the time. * Jack then calls the Courtyard Droll to see how he's doing with the assassination attempt and the destruction of the tower. CD claims the assassination went smoothly and he expects the tower's demolition to be the same, though he admits that this is breaking the rules. It is revealed that they are doing this under orders from the new ruler of Derse. CD says she wears the most grand and luxurious fluffy hat he's ever seen. Jack says he doesn't think it's a hat, but rather something called "hair". As for the assassination, CD used peanuts to off Jake. It is noted Jake has a severe allergy to peanuts, though CD doesn't seem to understand what an allergy is. * Jack then tells CD that the Draconian Dignitary will take care of the Dersite Dream Selves. Suddenly, he realizes that Jane is about to do the Lifey thing, and prepares to abscond via transportalizer. * The base of Jane's tower explodes, causing the ball to drop and fall off. * The ball proceeds to bounce all over Prospit, wrecking whatever comes in its path, before landing (and exploding) in the middle of a familiar-looking plaza. * In the beginning of the act proper, Jane is revealed to be perfectly fine, having escaped the blast and now sleeping next to the house * Jane was revealed to be saved by the First Guardian of Earth, the God Cat. * Jane thinks about calling down God Cat and thinks about it's lack of name. She is suddenly caught by her Dad and sent back inside. As a result, her Prankster's Gambit plummets. * Dad sends Jane back to her room, leaving her under the impression she's now grounded for life for her stunt. He promptly blocks the door with the bathtub, which may be a call back to Rose's dislodging of John's bathtub back in Act 1. * Ro?? sends Jane a hacked copy of the Sburb client program, which she lost in the mailbox bombing. She thanks her for it and, in light of the recent assassination attempts in the real world and successful ones on Prospit, admits she's starting to believe Lalonde's claims. * Jane and Ro?? continue talking about things like the latter's claims of disappearifying Jane's pumpkins and Jane's dream self's death, then Ro?? asks to demonstrate her skills with the appearifier. They decide after much debate to have Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text transportalized. However, once it has been appearified, Ro?? begins flipping out, with little explanation other than that Jane should not open the hacked copy of Sburb Alpha. Category:Acts Category:Homestuck